


Everlasting Bliss

by seo_o



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i barely write fluff, i love minbin, i'll write more minbin fics dw, minbin, minbinners rise, minho thinks abt their first encounter, more minbin fics pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo_o/pseuds/seo_o
Summary: “I love you.”Though the three words were whispered, Minho heard it loud and clear. And even if he heard it several times before, the sincerity in Changbin’s voice never failed to make Minho’s heart jump in excitement. He reached up once more and this time he made sure to leave a firm kiss on the other’s lips. When they parted, Minho remained where he was, staring at Changbin who was staring back at him with what looked like fondness.“I love you too.”
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Everlasting Bliss

Minho was the first to wake up on that Saturday morning, but that wasn’t a surprise given it was only 6 in the morning and no one in the right state of mind would be up at the crack of dawn for no reason whatsoever. He looked to his left and found Changbin still sleeping soundly, their kitten also sleeping in between their bodies, basking in the warmth their bodies gave off. He tried falling asleep again, flat on his back with one of Changbin’s arms loosely hanging across his waist. But as minutes passed he realised how thirsty he was and assumed that’s why he had woken up. He turned to the nightstand only to realise his bottle was empty and began regretting not filling it up a few hours prior. He stared up at the ceiling and contemplated whether or not to get up for a glass of water, finally deciding he may as well quench his thirst before falling asleep again. 

He tried being as quiet as possible in order to not disturb the sleeping male beside him. And he would’ve succeeded in leaving their shared bed without waking up Changbin if it hadn’t been for the random creak their bed made. It wasn’t possible to get anything past him apparently, not even in his sleep, because when Minho was about to get out of bed he was pulled back. A yelp escaped him as he tried to keep his balance from the sudden force but failed miserably as he was now trapped in the arms of his lover. 

“Why’re you up so early in the morning?” Changbin’s voice was still thick with sleep; the words came out slurred and muffled mainly because of how his face had been buried in the back of Minho’s neck, but after years of hearing Changbin’s tired voice, Minho was able to understand what he was trying to say. He placed a hand on the back of Changbin’s and rubbed his thumb against the skin in a soft motion. Whilst they got comfortable, Dori got up and left easily. Oh to be Dori in that moment, Minho silently thought to himself.

“I just wanted to get some water before going back to sleep.” Minho whispered back, his attention on the crack of light seeping through their curtains. Despite not fully concentrating on Changbin’s limbs that had tangled themselves with his, he realised how his grip on him had significantly loosened, a few minutes passed and he received no response or any indication that he had heard Minho.

“Bin?" He craned his neck to see if he had fallen asleep and his suspicions were confirmed when he came face to face with a peaceful looking Changbin. His lips were slightly parted, and if close enough he could hear the tiny snores that escaped him. His eyes were tightly sealed and the sunlight managed to hit his face at an angle that made him look all the more beautiful. He knew how lucky he was to have a beautiful man as Changbin in his life; not only was his appearance one that Minho could talk about all day, but the personality that his boyfriend had convinced him he was dating an angel. Minho smiled at the sight one last time before lifting the younger’s arm and making his second attempt to leave the bed. 

With success this time, Minho made his way out of their bedroom and to the kitchen where he spotted Dori drinking out of her water bowl. He bent down to her level and pet her head for a few seconds with a gaze full of fondness. “Looks like we both woke up for water,” he whispered to the cat. He watched her for a few more seconds with a smile on his face before he went to fetch the water jug from the fridge. He sat at the table while taking slow slips, his mind running through everything and anything as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Dori’s fur, who thought it was convenient to fall asleep again on the table.

He thought back to when they first met. Of all memories, Minho determined this specific memory to be the funniest. To say the least, Minho hadn’t expected to meet Changbin, and he’s fairly sure Changbin had no intention of meeting him the way they did, it had been pure fate that they ran into each other, quite literally more or less. They first met when Minho had bent down on the sidewalk to fix his undone laces. He expected people to stay clear of him if they wanted to get past without any obstacles, seeing as he had made sure to stay out of the way, yet one person apparently didn’t get the memo. As soon as he stood up, someone managed to headbutt into him, pushing Minho forward while the stranger fell back.

A soft noise like a yelp of pain emitted from his mouth and Minho quickly rushed over to see if they were okay. On a normal occasion, Minho would’ve muttered out a quick apology and left, but seeing as this was partially his fault too he felt the need to stay and make sure the latter was fine. He quickly approached the figure that was dressed in a comfortable sweater and black pants and internally cringed knowing he probably caused a stain on his clothes, seeing as there was a slight downpour and puddles were beginning to collect on the ground. He stretched his hand out for the stranger and waited for him to take it.

“Hey, are you okay?” Minho watched the stranger pout at him before grabbing the hand that he offered and spun around to show the marks that were left on his sweater because of where he fell. 

“I could be better as you can see. It’s my fault though, I was on my phone. Heated conversation so I didn’t realise where I was going.” The stranger had some decency to look somewhat embarrassed at least and it gave Minho reassurance that he wasn’t making a mistake by helping him out. He knew how cranky strangers could get if there was a disruption in their plans, he learnt it the hard way. A shiver went down his spine at the memory but he shook it off, diverting his attention back to the individual in front of him.

He nodded his head in understanding and grabbed the spare tissue that he had in his pocket for emergencies that may require it, passing it to the shorter male without uttering another word. He was lucky he liked to prepare for the worst, experiences in the past forcing him to be ready for anything that could happen regardless of how bizarre it was, and his overthinking, a habit that his friends made light jokes about, finally came into hand now that he was able to provide the stranger with something to lessen the severity of the situation.

“Here, for the dirt that got on your sweater.” The stranger took it with a warm smile that contrasted the dull, cold weather they were currently experiencing. Minho thanked the heavens one more time for making him bump into a cute stranger rather than a cranky business man who’d curse him and probably his entire family for ruining his suit. 

If his friends were here they wouldn’t be surprised by Minho’s actions that followed on. Anyone with good eyes could see how cute the stranger looked dressed all comfy, so who could really blame Minho for initiating more conversation than required?

“Do you want to grab coffee? It’s not much, but take it as an apology for causing the accident.” And even if Minho didn’t want to admit it, he had high hopes of the cute stranger accepting, because he knew how badly he would regret it if he let him go without getting as much as a name and number.

The stranger had a thoughtful look, seemingly taking his time to weigh the pros and cons of accepting a random person’s invitation for coffee. Apparently the cons weren’t enough to outweigh the pros because soon enough he was agreeing to it with another warm smile.

Before he could go any further down memory lane, he heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs that he knew belonged to his lover. He listened carefully to the sound of his bare feet against the cold floors as he dragged himself out of bed to find Minho. What he hadn’t expected was for Changbin to be all wrapped up in their blanket, completely covered from head to toe with eyes half closed and seemingly still asleep. He let out a quiet giggle at the sight of the sleepy Changbin who just barely opened his eyes to make sure he didn’t bump into the corners of their counter. He stood up and approached Changbin with his arms open, wrapping them around the younger’s waist so he wouldn't hurt himself anywhere. He felt Changbin hide his face in the crook of his neck and the puffs of warm air that escaped his lips whenever he breathed out. Minho rubbed a hand up and down Changbin’s back in a gentle motion and placed a quick kiss on the crown of his head.

“Why’d you come down?” Changbin mumbled out an incoherent response that the elder couldn’t quite catch but he hummed anyway. Although moments like this were rare, Minho loved them and enjoyed them to the fullest. He loved how quiet the morning was, only one or two cars passing by here and there and making it the perfect opportunity for him to take his time to really get back into reality; the quiet allowed him to collect his thoughts and organise them before he was forced back into the busy daily life that he had become accustomed to in the past few years. He loved how time felt like it slowed down, how he was able to enjoy simply existing with Changbin besides him. Changbin, whom he was so glad to have accidentally pushed to the ground, leading them to have coffee together and hit it off perfectly. 

They spent a few more minutes in each others’ arms, enjoying the warmth that was radiating off their bodies as Minho rocked them back and forth. When Minho didn’t hear anything from Changbin after he had mumbled out an answer to his previous question, he started suspecting the latter had fallen asleep on him once again. He pulled him back slightly so it was enough to see his face, only to hear a whine escape him. A smile spread across his face as he started peppering the sleepy male’s face in kisses, deliberately missing his lips. He watched Changbin subconsciously puckering his lips, furrowing his brows when he realised he wasn’t getting kisses anymore. Minho smiled in amusement before speaking up again.

“It’s early, why don’t we both go back to bed? I only came down for some water and you look like you’re ready to fall asleep standing.” He watched as Changbin stepped back just enough to leave a gap the size of a thumb between them. With the way Changbin was responding, he was fairly sure he was barely functioning, barely taking in what was happening so he held out a hand and watched as the younger only grabbed his finger instead. He was amazed by how Changbin’s mind worked sometimes, choosing to take more unique approaches to a situation or doing the unexpected. Still, it was what Minho always looked forward to everyday, wanting to know what new thing he’d learn about his lover. 

When they reached their bedroom, Changbin immediately fell back on the bed, head comfortably against his pillow, clearly showing how unmotivated he was to unwrap from the blanket that he had taken for himself. 

“Hey, I need the blanket too.” Minho crawled onto the bed, sitting beside Changbin and poking the younger’s cheeks to get a reaction out of him, only to get a few grumbled words in response. But desperate times called for desperate measures so Minho threw himself over Changbin’s body, giggling when he heard quiet groans. He wrapped his limbs around the sleeping male and perched his body up enough for him to be able to reach up to Changbin’s face, leaving trails of kisses all over his face until he was responding again. It took a minute or so but Changbin finally squinted his eyes open, obviously not used to the sunlight that was seeping through the curtains. 

“Blanket.”

It took a few moments for Changbin to comprehend with what was happening. He couldn’t quite remember why he was completely wrapped in a blanket, and he was suddenly met with Minho’s face.After taking a second to wake up enough and understand the situation he smiled up at the elder, kissing his nose. Without moving them too much, Changbin took one of the corners of the blanket and successfully covered the elder with it, turning to their side so that Minho was now securely in his arms. In a matter of seconds, Minho had buried his face into Changbin’s neck, sighing softly as he let his body go jelly against Changbin’s, feeling his grip tighten around him reassuringly. 

“I love you.”

Though the three words were whispered, Minho heard it loud and clear. And even if he heard it several times before, the sincerity in Changbin’s voice never failed to make Minho’s heart jump in excitement. He reached up once more and this time he made sure to leave a firm kiss on the other’s lips. When they parted, Minho remained where he was, staring at Changbin who was staring back at him with what looked like fondness. 

“I love you too.” 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Minho placed a hand on Changbin’s chest, feeling the way his heart was beating at a normal rate. It was comforting to say the least, a subtle reminder that Changbin was very much real and here to stay. 

“I was thinking about how we met. What do you think would’ve happened if you watched where you were going and didn’t bump into me?” He felt Changbin laughing at the memory and felt himself smiling as well.

“I would’ve ended up meeting you one way or another. Even if most say fate’s not real, I believe we were meant to be. We fit so perfectly there is no way I’d work this well with anyone else. You keep me sane.” Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Minho couldn’t deny his heart warmed up immensely at his words. He turned slightly in Changbin’s arms and felt the way the latter loosened his grip for a split second before tightening it around Minho again.

“I’m glad we met, Min.” Changbin’s words held so much confidence and firmness, it made Minho let go of the underlying worry that he didn’t realise he had been holding in.

With the gradual warmth that had now engulfed him and the secure feeling that he felt because of the arms that were holding him, Minho felt tiredness wash over him immediately, barely able to keep his eyes open. Minho was glad he was lucky enough to wake up and go to sleep every day and night next to Changbin; it would’ve been a shame if he hadn’t invited him for coffee that day. Instead of communicating through words, he relied on conveying his feelings through his actions as he kissed the soft exposed skin of Changbin’s collarbone. 

“Let’s talk when we’re more awake. We have a few more hours to sleep before we have to start our day.” With that being the last thing Minho heard, and the feeling of lips kissing the top of his head being the last thing he felt, he quickly succumbed to the idea of sleeping safely in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!! I decided to write after a long ass time, this was more of a warm up fic to get used to writing again but it took longer than expected. ive made it a personal mission of mine to fill up the minbin tag. pls leave kudos and comments, theyre very much appreciated thank you <3


End file.
